


Jason’s Boy: a side story to Eternity Rising

by SubverbalDreams



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubverbalDreams/pseuds/SubverbalDreams
Summary: Jason Corbin owns a lot of things.His son is one of them.****The main story is Eternity Rising: Family Ties; this is a one-shot.(It’s just porn)New: graphic moodboard added!





	Jason’s Boy: a side story to Eternity Rising

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t read Eternity Rising, 1) you totally should, and 2) it’s ok, you don’t have to in order to enjoy this little smutlet.
> 
> In the main story, Devyn is 16 here.

The bedroom door was shut.

Jason frowned as he opened it. He was certain he had left the door cracked; he liked the idea of his naked son being just barely hidden away while he fucked the boy’s soft-hearted, gullible boss in the adjacent room. Michael had left him wanting, tonight...but that annoyance died out the moment he laid eyes on the prize that awaited him in his own bedroom.

The boy was where Jason had left him, wrists bound together above his head and tied to the high bedpost, blindfolded and gagged. He was only half-hard--but it had been several hours since Jason had gone to meet his “date,” leaving his son straining on the brink of orgasm and dripping precum onto the floor. He walked forward slowly, enjoying the sight of Devyn’s muscular body stretched and bound.

Devyn heard his footfalls and his breaths came faster. He shifted his shoulders. Sweat dripped down his chest. Jason watched the bead of liquid travel down to his lower belly, where it lodged against a raised scar. Such a sexy little bastard.

He checked Devyn’s wrists when he got close. The pretty, red rope was thinner than he usually used, and a little abrasive. His boy had been twisting his wrists again, and had managed to break the skin. Jason didn't discipline him for doing it. To him, the wounds on Devyn’s wrists were given by him--his ropes, his will--and so long as the boy didn't lose any fingers, he wasn’t concerned about nerve damage. It wasn't as though Devyn would ever play guitar.

Devyn flinched when he was touched. A little whimper sounded behind the gag. Jason checked his fingers for temperature, found them normal, then backed away from him.

He unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it on the floor. He'd watched his boy on the security cameras for a few minutes before coming in--watched him twisting and writhing. Devyn was trying to hold still, now that he was in the room. Jason pulled his belt off slowly, careful not to let the metal make a sound. He wrapped the strap end of it over his hand once, then swung his arm around hard to whip the buckle into the iron bedpost just above Devyn's bound hands.

The crash exploded the silence of the room. Devyn spasmed in reaction, letting out a belated scream, followed by tight, frightened breaths that heaved his ribs in and out.

Jason swung his arm again, this time aiming the buckle for the bedpost behind Devyn. When he hit it, Devyn lurched away, every muscle in his body pumping and straining. Such a perfect little whore. 

Jason set the belt silently on the floor and finished pulling his clothes off. Devyn's breathing didn't return to normal. He didn't know if it was something about the way Devyn's throat constricted when he was afraid, but he made the sweetest little humming sound when he was put on high alert, like he was now.

Jason knelt naked in front of his boy, getting close enough so that Devyn could feel his body heat. The boy went perfectly still, except for the too-rapid movement of his chest with each shallow breath. He wondered if the boy even knew who was with him. Jason had allowed others to use him enough times, the boy shouldn’t be surprised to feel a stranger’s hands on his body.

He grabbed his boy's right nipple and tugged it forward. Devyn stuck out his chest with a little yelp, struggling to move with him, but his bonds kept him from going any further. Jason pinched his tit hard and watched him closely. After a few seconds increasing the pull and the pressure, the pain made Devyn's breath stop. Jason let him suffer another few seconds, then released him and watched him squirm as the blood returned to his freshly bruised nipple. He leaned down and put his mouth over the purpled flesh, sucking it. Devyn's breath caught in a pained cry. He kept whimpering after Jason released him. He was fully hard again. A distinct hum came through the gag.

_ "Daddy."_

Jason closed his eyes and stroked himself, rubbing his son's need into the flesh of his cock. "I've got you, boy," he murmured. 

He dove into his boy's throat, pushing his head back to bite and suck on his neck. He ate at his son like a starving man, digging his teeth into the deltoid muscle, then licking along the collarbone. Devyn's whole body tensed at first, but his hips began thrusting as Jason coaxed him. His teeth drew muffled gasps from his bound boy, while his lips and hands drew out sighs of contentment. Pink flushed up his son's chest and neck in response to him--pain and fear, passion and pleasure.

_My son. Mine._

Jason wrapped a hand around his son's throat and lifted him, kneeing between his legs so that Devyn straddled his lap. Devyn's biceps bunched as he tried to pull his weight up by his bound wrists. The exposed parts of his face darkened above Jason's gripping hand. 

The urge was there--not to loosen, not to let go. Just choke his baby boy until he fell limp in his bonds...until he went quiet and still...

"Dirty slut," Jason growled, grounding himself and pushing the urge away. He wrapped his other arm around Devyn’s waist and pulled him in close, so that their hard cocks were trapped against each other between their bellies. He squeezed Devyn’s throat one last time before releasing and diving in to kiss and lick the bruises his fingers left behind. He could hear the sobs lurking just behind those uneven, whistling gasps as his son fought for breath. He licked up behind Devyn's ear and massaged his scalp through his thick hair. Devyn tensed and shivered, afraid to relax. 

He could spend time soothing that fear, if he wanted to. He could bring his boy down, make him release, get him to accept the pain without tightening up the way he was doing now. 

But that wasn't what he wanted. Not tonight. Tonight he wanted his sweet baby clenched and terrified. He wanted to take him screaming and fighting. He'd been lenient enough this week. He had allowed Devyn to suck him until he came and then let him swallow the cum. The night before, he had let Devyn hump his hand while delivering electric shocks to his nipples and his hole. He'd pampered the boy lately; now it was time to take his due. Time to remind him that it was only by Jason's mercy that he received any pleasures in this life.

"Who owns you?" he demanded. 

"You, Sir."

"Who made you?"

"You, Sir."

"Who do you live for?"

"YOU, Sir!" The muffled groan rumbled up from deep inside his chest. Devyn's head fell back, exposing his throat. His legs widened, his hips pushed forward; even his blood-striped torso lengthened as he physically threw himself into the words. Jason basked in the sight of it, the feel of it. Sometimes his son's devotion sent shivers over his skin. Right now that feeling of godlike power rolled straight through his center, filling him with a delicious warmth. He grabbed Devyn's neck, enveloping his throat in a vise grip, and pushed him back against the bedpost.

"Fucking sexy whore," he whispered roughly. He took lube from his pocket and slicked a dollop of it over his cock. It would be just enough to get inside; he wanted this to hurt. In one swift motion, he grabbed his boy under the thighs, lifted him, and forced that unprepared young hole right down onto his rigid rod.

Devyn screamed.

Jason grabbed his hips, digging his fingers in viciously. He shoved the boy up and down on his cock, not giving him a second to catch his breath. Devyn got a few good screams out before his inability to inhale fast enough through the gag turned the screams into choked whimpers. His body's reactions became confused. His cock went soft at first, then stiffened, then went soft again. He may have been fucked recently by the house staff, but none of them were big enough to keep him ready for Jason's cock. Even Shaw's fat monster was a few inches shorter than Jason's. One week without his daddy inside him and Devyn was tight as a vise. Hot, sweaty, and howling.

Jason snarled and surged against him, shoving him flush against the bedpost. He grabbed the post and the rail respectively and slammed his whole body forward and upward, thrusting his son into the iron bar. Devyn's bound hands and ankles prevented him from gaining any traction against the assault. His thighs spasmed around Jason's waist; his clenched fists knocked into the bedpost with every thrust. He shuffled his legs uselessly, trying to escape. Jason's heart was pounding, but he could still distinguish his boy's racing pulse--a panicked, fluttering sleeve of heat wrapped tightly around his cock. Devyn lurched and cracked his head back into the iron bedpost. Jason grabbed him by the hair to stop him from knocking himself out. He bared his teeth, angry and satisfied all at the same time.

"Think that'll work, whore?" he snarled. "Think you can get away from this?" Jason punished him with harder thrusts, angling his hips forward and back, side to side, to force his hole further open, to bruise every part of him. Wild sounds, uncontrolled shrieks and sobs, came from behind the thick gag. His boy was exhausting himself quickly, thrashing and screaming so hard. It was absolutely amazing.

"Think you want to get away?... Sweet little fuck-slut...you belong to me...tight baby, fuck yeah...I think you love this..." Jason groaned random compliments and insults to his son, letting himself bathe in the pleasure of their joined bodies. He kept up his hammering thrusts until they were both glistening with sweat. The whip wounds in Devyn's chest reopened with their movement until fresh blood had run all the way down Devyn's chest and belly, between his legs, to leave a sticky smear between his ass and Jason's thrusting hips.

An electric heat was building at the base of Jason's spine. He could hold it, if he wanted to--just keep fucking his baby for hours--but his new boy Michael had left him so unsatisfied. Stupid slut, getting drunk so quickly. He should be more grateful for Jason's attention, should take better care of himself for his Master. He had to remember the boy didn't know any better, though. He still thought Jason was just some rich playboy. 

But the memory came before his mind's eye: Michael shrinking away from his touch tonight, fearful as an untrained street whore. He'd never done that before.

And the bedroom door had been shut.

It was that quick. It came to him in a perfect flash. The averted eyes. The sudden reticence. His new little plaything had seen something he shouldn't have. Jason stopped moving and looked down at his captive son, then over his shoulder to the door of the room. 

That was it. Michael had gone wandering while Jason had been occupied at the front. He'd opened the cracked bedroom door and seen Devyn, tied and naked.

Jason grinned. What a sight that must have been to his fresh young club manager! Had it made him hard? Was he cowering in his own bed right now, guiltily jacking himself off? A laugh rumbled up Jason's throat at the mental image. Excitement filled his hips like a cup of warm brandy. If a replay of the security feed confirmed his suspicion, then it was time to move Michael to the next phase of the game. He let out a pleased hum and luxuriously rolled his hips, stirring his cock around inside his son. Devyn twisted helplessly, speared on his thick meat. 

Jason lifted his boy's hips, sliding his raw cock out of his boy's equally raw hole. Devyn screamed when the head pulled free; his legs went limp and his full weight fell into Jason's hands. He lowered the boy until he hung from his wrists, panting raggedly.

Jason moved behind his son, pushing in between him and the bed. The size of his torso forced Devyn's chest out and pulled his bound wrists backward until his shoulders were strained. Devyn's head fell back against Jason's shoulder. The timbre of his whimpers became pleading. Jason bent his head to lick the sweat off his son's throat; he smoothed his hair back and flicked his tongue across the boy's hairline. Small sounds of hurt and need came muffled to his ears. His baby sang the prettiest music to him.

"My boy," Jason whispered against Devyn's hot, sweaty forehead. "My son."

Devyn groaned. Jason took his hips and thrust into him from behind. 

Devyn instantly knotted up from fingers to toes, clamping so tight around his cock it was painful. Another struggle ensued as Devyn tried to pull away from his battering thrusts. The new angle let each bruising lunge of his cockhead punch directly against Devyn's gland. The tone of those cries changed, becoming more--more fear, more pain, more pleasure. Jason used one hand on the bedrail behind them to lift himself; he held Devyn with an arm around his waist, planted his heels, and lifted his lower body to pound upward into his son's battered hole. Devyn was left with even less leverage than before; he was forced to lie back against Jason's body while his ass was reamed, unable to ease the force of the thrusts. His head fell back against Jason's neck. He turned his gagged and blindfolded face up toward Jason's, crying in exhaustion. Straining to find him. Seeking comfort. 

Jason put all the power of his body into the thrusts, pounding upward as if he would tear out through the front of his son's belly. His baby boy's dick was hard again; it wagged in the air as Jason fucked him. He could just imagine Michael standing in front of them. He pictured the horrified lust on the man's face...pictured his spirit crumbling as he jerked off unwillingly, as he squirted his guilty load onto Devyn's exposed stomach, onto his smoothly shaved balls, while watching him get plowed by his own father...

"AAAH!" The orgasm rushed through his dick in a torrent. Jason pushed his hips high into the air, until his boy's feet were lifted from the ground. Devyn spasmed in pain, but he went silent, accepting his daddy's load. Jason gripped his chest in a one-armed bear hug and bit his right arm where it was raised beside him, tasting his tender flesh. He yelled his release into that jawful of shivering muscle, emptying his heavy balls into his son's bowels. 

As the rush of ecstasy slowed, the roaring in his ears quieted, and his vision began to clear, he resumed his thrusts, mixing his seed around inside his baby boy. Devyn's chest rose and fell in irregular hiccups. There was a quick whistle as he sucked in a bit of air around the nub of the gag, then fell back limp onto Jason's chest. Only then did Jason notice the boy wasn't able to breathe through his nose anymore.

He lowered himself unhurriedly so that he was sitting back on his heels, his boy still speared in his lap. He held Devyn around the waist and unbuckled the gag from behind his head. He had to work the silicone nub back and forth before his boy's jaw opened enough to release it. A long stream of saliva--mixed with tears and mucus--fell out of Devyn's mouth. He sucked in a raw, ratcheting gasp, then another, and another, until his desperate breaths threw him into a coughing fit. The spasms that created around Jason's cock were interesting, but he was spent for the moment. 

Jason pulled out of his son and left him there, hanging by his wrists and struggling to fill his body with oxygen, while he went to the bathroom to clean himself, then to the walk-in closet to dress. Devyn had quieted by the time he came back into the room. The boy was shivering now, teeth chattering, as the sweat and blood on his body dried, sucking the warmth from his skin. It had to be hard for him, staying on his knees after the way Jason had fucked him, but his bonds gave him no choice. Jason looked the boy over once, decided it was satisfactory, and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Rheven was quick. 

Jason barely caught a flash of her disappearing behind the door of the training room as he emerged from the bedroom. He strode rapidly after her and slammed the door open. She was just behind it; he felt it hit her, heard her fall to the floor. He stepped around the door and looked down. His daughter cowered where she fell, her head lowered. It was nothing more than an amusing annoyance, until he saw the small bottle of water roll away from her leg.

A reactive rage uncoiled from the base of his spine--but Jason ignored it, and it quickly fell away. He controlled his rage, not the other way around. Rheven had been lurking to give water to her brother. It wasn't strictly a rule that she could not; Devyn wasn't technically being punished right now. It was the hiding that had aroused his anger.

"What are you doing, baby girl?" he asked softly. 

Rheven mumbled something that began and ended with "Sir." Jason's mouth quirked and again he found himself half-amused, half-annoyed. 

_Kids._

"Speak up when I ask you a question, girl," he snapped.

"Sir, I was waiting to see Devyn, Sir," she said, almost too loudly this time. 

Jason nudged the water with his foot. "Who's this for?"

"Sir, it's for Devyn, Sir." Her voice was calm with the admission, but he could taste the fear rolling off of her. He leaned down to pick her up under the armpits and haul her to her feet. She was stiff in his hands--not resisting, but frightened. Jason wiped down her arms as though dusting her off, then tilted her chin up with his fingers. She stared at his shoulder, expressionless.

"Good girl," he praised her gently. "Always tell your Daddy the truth."

"Sir, yes, Sir." 

Her voice was flat, her eyes were empty, but her lips quivered just a touch. Jason rewarded her for that vulnerability with a slow kiss. He cupped the back of her head, stroked her waist, and gently tongued her lips apart, probing just inside her mouth. His girl's rigid body softened. She subtly shifted into his chest, huddling into that moment of protection. Jason held and stroked her for a minute, giving her some Daddy time. She laid her head against his chest, but kept her arms tucked into herself. She always had a harder time releasing to him than her brother. But, as was so often the case, he had used up his night with his son, leaving himself short on time to spend with her. It was no accident, though it sometimes left him with the odd sensation that he was missing out on something.

"You go on, baby girl. Be quick, though. I won't be gone for long."

"Sir, thank you, Sir," his girl said into his chest. Jason kissed her forehead and left the room. She did not come out behind him.

Marcus was in the screening room when Jason reached the front of the house. A quick scan of the night's hall camera recording confirmed his suspicion. His little Michael had nearly fallen over from shock after he pushed open Jason's bedroom door.

Jason texted a heads up to his cop contacts and to his men at the club. His relationship with his naive lover was about to get interesting.

_Finally._

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes on how this site works:
> 
> \- You can make a bookmark “private” and no one can see it.  
\- If you’re logged out of the Archive and hit “Kudos” it just says “A guest left Kudos” (and it lets me know you appreciated my work, which actually means a lot to me).
> 
> “That hurt my brain but I liked it” comments can be directed toward my [tumblr](http://subverbaldreams.tumblr.com/fics), [newtumbl](http://subverbaldreams.newtumbl.com/), [or twitter](http://twitter.com/SubverbalD). 
> 
> kudos = O.o woah  
Keysmash = I am broken now halpppdidjjrjheh


End file.
